epoka_lodowcowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Babcia
Babcia (ang. Granny) - starsza, zrzędliwa pani leniwiec. Jest babcią Sida i też należała do ich rodziny, lecz postanowiono się jej pozbyć i oddać wnuczkowi. Posiada zwierzaczka - wieloryba Skarbusia. Nikt jednak jej nie wierzy i myślą, że go sobie zmyśliła, a ona ich wszystkich olewa. Wkrótce jednak okazuje się prawdziwy. Babcia ma duży talent do drażnienia innych bijąc ich swoją laską, która wspomagała jej chód. Zazwyczaj nie wyraża swojej wdzięczności innym. Jest pochylona do przodu i skurczona. Nie posiada przednich zębów, typowych dla leniwców, bądź też jakichkolwiek innych. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów Rodzina postanawia oddać ją Sidowi. Wkrótce jednak wyrusza na niezapowiedzianą przechadzkę. Maniek, Sid i Diego szukają jej. W tym momencie wstrząsy ziemi powodują, że Sid, Diego i Maniek lądują we wodzie na krze lodowej i oddalają się od brzegu. Po groźnym sztormie na oceanie okazało się, że w pniu na tej samej krze, który znajduje się na lodowcu, którym płyną leniwiec, tygrys i mamut śpi babcia. Uderza laską tygrysa w oko, po czym nakazuje mamutowi, by ją wyjął. Gdy ten to uczynił, natychmiast idzie przed siebie i wpada do wody. Nie zamierza wychodzić, gdyż jak twierdzi "Parędziesiąt lat się nie kąpałam." '' center Potwierdzają to wypływające na wierzch zdechłe ryby i rekin. W dalszej części woła Skarbusia i chodzi po krze na której dryfują. Gdy atakują ich piraci mówi: ''"Całkiem przyjemna ta małpeczka" - w odniesieniu do kapitana Flaka. Po dokonanym abordażu widzimy ją jak krąży po pokładzie statku piratów, z noga przywiązaną do wbitego w lód kołka. Po przedstawianiu zamiarów korsarzy i odmowie przyłączenia się przez Mańka, babcia jako pierwsza zostaje wystawiona na przejście po kładce za burtę, gdzie krążą wygłodniałe rekino-podobne stworzenia. Wówczas, gdy kapitan zaprasza ją na kładkę, mówi, że Sidney mógłby nauczyć się od niego kultury. Na szczęście nie spada do wody, gdyż Maniek i Diego wprowadzają w życie plan uwolnienia się z okrętu, w wyniku którego statek przechyla się i zaczyna tonąć. Babcia zsuwa się w ręce Sida. Po całym zdarzeniu widzimy ją, jak stoi na małym kawałku kry, na którym grono przyjaciół i uratowana piratka Shira zamierzają dopłynąć na ląd. thumb|400px Po dotarciu na brzeg widzimy babcię, gdy odbiera rozkazy dotyczące planu przejęcie znajdującego się nieopodal nowego pirackiego statku, którym mają zamiar wrócić do domu. Po przyjęciu od Mańka wytycznych mówi: "Shira z wozu, leniwcom lżej" - i wskazuje na otwarty pień, w którym była więziona tygrysica. Nie ma na to dowodów, ale można się domyślać, ze babcia miała coś wspólnego z jej ucieczką. Następnie podczas realizacji planu babcia pomaga Sidowi zdjąć cumy, ten jednak puszcza je na widok jagody, gdyż doskwiera mu głód. Sparaliżowany jagodą Lotosu Sid kątem oka wskazuje na babcię, która jedynie macha odpływającemu statkowi mówiąc: "Pa paa". Po chwili Diego i Maniek pomagają Sidowi i babci w dostaniu się na pokład statku. Maniek również tam wlatuje, natomiast Diego czyni to z małym opóźnieniem wynikającym z sytuacji o której będzie można poczytać w jego opisie. Babcia wraz z przyjaciółmi wraca do domu na nowym statku. Po drodze zrzuca do wody prowiant jak twierdzi dla Skarbusia, jednak nikt jej nie wierzy w istnienie zwierzaka. Podczas epizodu z syrenami babcia widzi też przystojnego i muskularnego Leniwca z wąsem, który prawi jej komplementy: "Rodzynka tym słodsza, im bardziej pomarszczona." - leniwiec - syrenia złuda. "Mów tak do babci, babcia lubi." - odpowiedź babci. Następnie po dotarciu na miejsce spotkania przy zawalonym pomoście lądowym babcia uczestniczy w spotkaniu z piratami. Gdy sprawy przybierają niekorzystny obrót, wycofuje się z Sidem na kraniec okrętu piratów. tam woła Skarbusia. Idący w ich kierunku piraci bledną i wycofują się, gdyż jak się okazuje Skarbuś to wieloryb i właśnie wynurzył się z wody. Babcia i Sid wchodzą do wnętrza wieloryba. babcia wydaje mu rozkazy jak by sterowała łodzią podwodną. Sida używa jako peryskopu i wykonuje atak - wieloryb wynurza się grzbietem w stronę statków lodowych, na których reszta przyjaciół ma kłopoty. Sid kieruje wyrzucana przez wieloryba woda, w wyniku czego większość piratów zostaje zrzucona ze statku. W dalszej części po stoczeniu przez Mańka walki z kapitanem Flakiem babcia sterując Skarbusiem ratuje go od wpadnięcia do wody. Następnie Skarbuś pcha statek na którym wszyscy ocaleni płyną na nowy, nieznany ląd. Tuż przed lądem babcia czule żegna się ze Skarbusiem i mówi mu, że też go kocha. Następnie po dobiciu do brzegu uświadamia Sidowi, że znalazł sobie prawdziwą rodzinę i prosi go, by pogryzł jej mango. Ten jednak zakłada jej zęby piranii i babcia sama pałaszuje owoc. Epoka Lodowcowa 5: Mocne Uderzenie Babcię po raz pierwszy widzimy, gdy trzymając się za ogon Eli, sunie po lodzie. wypomina wówczas Mańkowi, że córka skopała mu tyłek w hokeju na lodzie, a przy tyłku tej wielkości było dużo kopania. Na ego wywód, że tylko dawał jej lekcję, ta pyta się, czy daje korepetycje z frajerstwa. Później babcia bierze udział w wieczornej imprezce z okazji rocznicy mamutów. Gdy w stronę ziemi zmierzają meteory, ucieka ona ze wszystkimi do jaskini. Na końcu ucieczki Maniek wrzuca ją tam, bo ta się jak zwykle ociąga. Babcia siedzi tam ze wszystkimi do rana, po czym idzie z nimi w poszukiwaniu dalszych przygód. Nad kraterem po meteorze bierze udział w spotkaniu z Buckiem. Cały czas wiernie towarzyszy reszcie przyjaciół, niestety rzadko pojawiając się na widoku. W lesie, wśród wyładowań elektrycznych, Sid pogania babcię, bo tej jak zwykle nie spieszy się do ucieczki. Mówi ona: ''-"Nie poganiaj mnie, piorun trafiał we mnie częściej..."'' I wtedy uderza ją piorun. Ta upada na ziemię martwa. Sid podchodzi do niej przejęty, ale wtem trafia ją kolejny piorun i babcia powstaje kończąc: "... niż ty jadłeś ciepłe śniadanie." Gdy wszyscy opuszczają las a buck wraca by ratować jak twierdzi "małe dziecko", las imploduje od wyładowań elektrostatycznych. Babcia w pierwszej chwili zmartwiona mówi: ''-"I co my teraz bez ciebie pocznimy Buck ?"'' Chwilę później dodaje jednak: ''-"Dobra, idziemy !"'' W nocy podczas noclegu babcia zostaje porwana przez jednego z dinoptaków, które chcą się zemścić na bucku. Ta jednak budzi się i widząc inne dinoptaki sądzi, że to anioły oraz, że przyszedł czas by spotkała w zaświatach wszystkich nieżyjących krewnych, których nie lubi. Gdy jednak zauważa zęby przerośniętych ptaków, stwierdza, że to demony i postanawia się z nimi rozprawić. Krzyczy: ''-"Kto z babcią zadziera, baty w tyłek zbiera !"'' Babcia zostaje połknięta przez ojca dinoptaków i... robi mu burzę w żołądku, sądząc, że trafiła na drogę do nieba, lecz musi jeszcze iść w stronę światła. Ten po chwili walki z własnymi wnętrznościami wypluwa babcię. Ta spada w przepaść, odbija się na lianie i wraca an górę. Ptaszyska chcąc się jej w końcu pozbyć, uderzają ją w twarz, a ta traci na chwilę świadomość i spada w dół, tym razem lądując u podnóża Geotopii. Rano, gdy reszta przyjaciół znajduje babcię, opiekuje się nią przystojny królik - mieszkaniec Geotopii. Sid próbuje mu przerwać masowanie staruszki, ale ta kategorycznie zabrania twierdząc, że nie będzie napiwku. Zdecydowanie podoba jej się taka przystojna obsługa. W dalszym toku wydarzeń, gdy Buck odkrywa jak ocalic planetę i wskazuje wulkan jako najpotężniejszą siłę na ziemi, babcia się pyta: ''-"Mówisz o panu plujku ?"'' - w odniesieniu do Shangri Lamy Następnie, gdy wszystkie kryształy są już w wulkanie, a ten nie wybucha, babcia zauważa dziurę, którą ucieka z wulkanu skondensowana para. Staruszka szybko zatyka dziurę swoją laską, powodując ogromny wybuch wulkanu. Można powiedzieć, że laska babci posłużyła za detonator. thumb|center|400px Babcia zauważa, że coś jest nie tak i wtyka laskę do otworu. thumb|center|400px Gdy tylko blokuje wylot siły wulkanu, ten się przegrzewa i eksploduje. Po wszystkim babcia postanawia zostać w pozostałościach Geotopii, gdyż odkryła tam zwierzęta w podobnym sobie wieku, które były młode, dopóki Geotopia była cała. Po zniszczeniu stały się znów stare. Wszyscy pozostali wracają do przybrzeżnego raju. Okazuje się jednak, że mały kryształ pozostał i wpadł do gejzera robiącego za jakuzi. Spowodowało to, że każdy, kto się w nim wykąpał stał się znów młody. Odmłodnieli wszyscy mieszkańcy Geotopii, ale także babcia stała się znów młoda i zebrało jej się na flirty z innymi, w szczególności z królikiem. Ciekawostki *W piosence kończącej część 4 Epoki Lodowcowej babcia myli slowo "Family" ze stwierdzeniem "ferment cheese", co oznacza sfermentowany ser. *Babcia często pogania innych swoją laską, w cześci 5 Epoki Lodowcowej laska ta poslużyła nawet za "detonator" wulkanu. Cytaty *Scena na krze lodowej: - "Ej, gruby ! Możesz mnie stąd wyciągnąć ?!" - Babcia do Mańka. - "No przyłóżże się trochę, pomyśl, że jestem deserem !" - Babcia. - "Naprawdę przespałaś ten straszny sztorm ?" - Maniek po wyciągnięciu babci. - "Eee, przespałam nawet kometę, która wybiła jednorożce." - Babcia. - "Miło, że przygotowałeś kąpiel Sidney !" - Babcia do Sida. (wpada do wody) - "Babciu, chwyć mnie za łapę !" - Sid. - "A w życiu ! Parędziesiąt lat się nie kąpałam !" - Babcia. *Scena gdy Diego i Shira poznają się bliżej: - "Jak się pocałują, rzygnę !" - Babcia. *Scena w końcowej części filmu: - "Tak sobie słodzą, że zęby się psują... jak się je ma." - Babcia. *Babcia o związkach - "Kochaj, rzucaj i bierz połowę tego co mają. To moje motto!" *Scena, gdy rodzina babci chce się jej pozbyć: - "Eej, jeszcze zatańczę na waszych grobach !" - Babcia do swojej rodziny. Galeria Ice-Age-4.jpg|Babcia, Sid, Maniek, Diego i Shira EL4.JPG|Babcia i inni SidGrannyAlive.jpg tumblr_m6zuwtMpCI1rybxnjo1_500.jpg Diego i Babcia.jpg|Babcia i Diego iceagedrift11455.jpg Granny.png|''Parędziesiąt lat się nie kąpałam !'' GrannySidChewApple.png GrannyLandsOnSid.png granny_likes_it_by_mskitti3-d556wlc.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Leniwce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety